


There was Nothing Sane about Chernobyl

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: After the death of Valery, Boris goes to Valery's apartment





	There was Nothing Sane about Chernobyl

Boris walked into Valery’s old apartment, he looked around. The dust made it worse with coughing, which Boris couldn’t control at this point.

He looked at a table, he remembered hearing from a person or “spy” that the tapes that were placed in a wall across from his apartment were recorded here, and his last goodbye. Boris came for one reason, and the reason was to collect as much as he needed to and hide it quickly so the government doesn’t say that, “we have the information on the other reactors.”

Boris knew Valery wouldn’t want them to show secrets he didn’t want shown, nor did he want his things taken away from his own home that he used to own, “what the fuck do I know about bringing things and storing them away from my own government, they may as well get rid of me” said Boris, looking around and making sure no cameras or mikes were stored after Valery took his own life.

He picked up a tape recorder, “Valery, what were you hiding, and why keep it in here?” questioned Boris, he wanted to play the tape, but knowing others secrets met he would be exposing secrets from a person who kept them from him and others.

TAPE RECORDING: IF YOU SEE THIS NOTE, IT MEANS MY LIFE IS DONE WITH

Recording....

Testing, hello Boris, or anyone that knows about me or did know about my life’s work, on the reactor, and um the core itself. I know it may sound strange to hear me in a little machine, but it is better than for those I care about to be killed or shot.  
I knew this day would come, when I would be sitting in my apartment, smoking my last smoke and petting my cat Sasha one last time, but if you are still listening and if you are not, I understand but you must listen, and listen hard. This last tape is for those I can truly trust with my last life, the secrets that were collected by myself and two others are in this tape and if best not caught by the Soviet Union, it is best that they are collected and hid by the one listening. The codes will be sent after this recording, and it will be played once and never again, I trust you with all, thank you. Valery Legasov.  
End of recording

Boris wrote down the codes and placed them in his breast pocket, “Valery, I hope you are right on this one.” He knew Valery was always right on everything, he sat in the chair and saw a box.  
Boris got up, and started to pack some of Valery’s things that could fit. He knew it wasn’t much, but it would work. He felt something on his leg, purring? Thought Boris

He looked down, and saw a young cat that was losing some weight, “well, aren’t you a young thing,” said Boris, he looked at her bell, and saw her name was Sasha which Boris remembered hearing from the tape.

He set the box down, and picked her up. She looked at Boris, at first she didn’t want to be held, but after holding her correctly, she purred better, “I was never one for cats, but you madam are one I don’t mind.”

He grabbed the box and tape from the floor and put Sasha on his shoulder and went to the car. He looked around to make sure the KGB wasn’t around, he sat in the car, Sasha sat in the front looking at him. “I know I won’t live long enough to take care of you comrade Sasha, but I have a family who love cats as bright as you” said Boris scratching her ears.


End file.
